Les meilleures ramen du monde
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Pourquoi Naruto tenait-il tant à manger des ramen avec ses coéquipiers ? Chacun d'eux à son opinion... Mais les choses sont parfois plus simples ou peut-être plus complexes qu'il n'y parait.


**Titre **: Les meilleures ramen du monde.

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Pairing **: NaruxSasu

**Rating** : K

**Credits:** Les personnages appartiennent à .

**Résumé** : Pourquoi Naruto tenait-il tant à manger des ramen avec ses coéquipiers ? Chacun d'eux à son opinion... Mais les choses sont parfois plus simples ou peut-être plus complexes qu'il n'y parait.

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : alchimie, en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur notre profil.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

PS : un grand merci à Loute pour ses corrections.

* * *

**- Les meilleures ramen du monde -**

Pourquoi Naruto insistait-il à chaque fin de mission pour aller manger des ramen avec ses coéquipiers ? Sakura répondrait que c'était parce qu'il était un goinfre qui ne pensait qu'à manger, et de préférence aux frais des autres. Kakashi répondrait sûrement que c'était pour consolider les liens entre les membres de l'équipe qui pour le blond était l'équivalent d'une famille. Sai dirait probablement que c'était pour compenser la petite taille de son pénis, et Yamato que c'était pour refaire le plein d'énergie et satisfaire un besoin somme toute naturel.

Sasuke, lui, ne répondrait rien. Il se contenterait de suivre son coéquipier et de s'asseoir à ses côtés au stand de Teuchi, partageant sans mot dire son repas avec un blond plus que ravi. Teuchi saluerait ses meilleurs clients, et les servirait avec Ayame, discutant avec Naruto des dernières nouvelles du village. Naruto féliciterait le chef pour ses ramen qui méritaient à son sens le statut de meilleures ramen du monde.

Une fois leur repas terminé, les deux garçons se lèveraient pour partir, chacun payant sa note. Mais, il arrivait parfois que Sasuke paye la totalité de l'addition, et ce sans même laisser le choix à son coéquipier. Dans ces moments là, le sourire du blond s'agrandissait jusqu'à devenir plus éblouissant que le soleil lui-même et les ramen prenaient soudain une toute nouvelle saveur.

L'alchimie des parfums et des aliments avait beau être parfaite et totalement identique aux fois précédentes et probablement aux suivantes, elles n'étaient que sublimées par ce petit geste du brun les lui offrant de bon coeur.

Si vous le lui demandiez, Naruto vous répondrait que s'il tenait tant à aller manger des ramen avec ses coéquipiers après chaque mission, c'était pour ce petit moment-là. Parce que ce qui faisait que les ramen de Teuchi étaient uniques et inimitables, c'était que souvent Sasuke les lui offrait, cherchant sans doute à compenser ses années d'absence. Et rien n'égalait cet instant où Naruto sentait toute l'affection que pouvait lui porter le brun.

Bien que l'alchimie puisse changer le plomb en or, elle faisait aussi partie des liens forts et puissants qui unissent certains êtres hors du commun en ce monde Ces liens qui rendaient tous les instants partagés plus précieux que l'or lui-même. Seule l'alchimie entre deux êtres que tout oppose pouvait permettre qu'ils se comprennent sans échanger la moindre parole. Finalement, Naruto ne regretterait jamais d'avoir créé un lien avec Sasuke alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants et d'avoir tout fait pour le maintenir. Grâce à ça, tous les jours il mangeait les meilleures ramen du monde en totale alchimie avec son coéquipier.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires des auteures : 

Si on vous dit qu'on a écrit ça entre trois heure et quatre heure du matin, vous nous excusez ? On a ramé comme des galériennes avec ce thème... Alors oui, on sait que c'est pas terrible, mais bon... défi relevé quand même !

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés:

Le silence total qui règne dans la pièce ne dit rien de bon aux deux auteures épuisées qui attendent le verdict avec crainte.

- Euh... commence Naru. dit Sasuke, tout en donnant un coup de coude au blond à ses côtés.

- Ok ! On sait, c'est nul ! Mais on voit bien que c'est pas vous qui avez ramé pour trouver comment coller au thème ! lâche Yzan.

- Et puis si vous êtes pas contents... et ben c'est pareil ! Na ! rajoute Lili. Si on avait été plus calées sur le fandom approprié on aurait fait un truc mieux... mais voilà !

- Ah, mais on n'a rien dit, répond Sasu.

- Mais vous l'avez pensé ! rugissent les deux auteures au bord de l'hystérie.

La porte s'ouvre sur un beau brun ténébreux et un petit blond dynamique. Les deux nouveaux venus se dirigent vers les deux auteures et se présentent :

- Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist.

- Edward Elric, Fullmétal Alchemist.

- On est là pour refaire votre culture alchimiste !

Teuchi arrive avec un bol de ramen et se tourne vers les lecteurs :

- En attendant, une petite review pour les soutenir ?


End file.
